Being Percy (2013 magazine story)
Being Percy is a magazine story, it was illustrated by using images from the television series. Plot It is a very busy day at the Docks. Percy is trying to reach his mail trucks, but there are so many engines and people that he cannot. Percy watches as Gordon steams in blowing his whistle loudly. Gordon shouts to tell everyone to move out of they do which they quickly do. Percy decides to do the same and is soon on his way. Later, Percy sees Toby on his track up ahead. Percy peeps loudly to get Toby to move, but Toby is so surprised that he stops completely. Then, Gordon rushes down the express line, giving Percy an idea. Percy switches to the express line and, feeling very fast, zooms straight through Maithwaite without picking up the mail. At Maron, Percy meets Allicia Botti who is waiting for Gordon to take her to see the Fat Controller. Percy offers to take her instead. Allicia steps into Percy's cab and they set off. Unfortunately, Percy is feeling so proud and important that he whooshes straight through Knapford without stopping to let Allicia off. Just then, Percy sees Gordon heading straight towards him. Gordon orders Percy to get out of the way, but the little green engine refuses. Neither engine wants to slow down, but just before they hit each other, Gordon veers into a siding and derails. Percy fells awful; the express line is Gordon's line and now the big engine has derailed. Percy quickly sets off to put things right. First, he takes Allicia Botti to Knapford where he also apologises to Sir Topham Hatt. Then, he rushes off to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre to fetch Rocky to help put Gordon back onto the rails. After Percy has put everything right, he sets off to complete his mail run. When he has completed his mail rounds, Percy goes sadly to Knapford station where the Fat Controller asks him why he wanted to be like Gordon. Percy explains that he wanted to be important, but the Fat Controller insists that Percy is important and perfect just the way he is. Percy smiles and is now really happy just being himself. Characters * Percy * Gordon * Toby * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Allicia Botti * Thomas * James * Salty * The Engineer * The Knapford Stationmaster Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maithwaite * Maron * Knapford * Kirk Ronan Junction * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Trivia * This story is based on the fourteenth series episode of the same name. * After reading this story, readers were given the chance to win a Take-n-Play Thomas' Shark Exhibit set and a Take-n-Play Gordon. Goofs * Gordon is said to have smashed his buffers in his accident, but his buffers are fine in a following image. Presumably, the text was supposed to say "smashed the buffers" instead of "smashed his buffers". * In the competition that follows this story, a TrackMaster Gordon is shown instead of his Take-n-Play model. Gallery File:BeingPercy(2013magazinestory)1.png File:BeingPercy(2013magazinestory)2.png File:BeingPercy(2013magazinestory)3.png File:BeingPercy(2013magazinestory)5.gif File:BeingPercy(2013magazinestory)6.png File:BeingPercy(2013magazinestory)7.png File:BeingPercy(2013magazinestory)8.png Category:Magazine stories Category:Magazine and Annual adaptations